The Shadow of the Soul
by Kaiserjin
Summary: It is just a hpygo crossover but on a much larger scale


Author Notes: HP/YGO Crossover Fic, Also first fic plez be nice

Summary: Set After HP:OOTP and Battle City. Voldemort while looking for new power stumbles across legend of the Millennium Items and Chaos begins. Starts A few days after Battle City is finished

Author note: Dark writes only YUGIOH parts the Fic, light writes hp crap 'light gives dirty look' I mean parts

Disclaimer: we do not own the YUGIOH and harry potter series

Yugi Muto, the king of Games, rolled over and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced at his clock, groaned and rolled back over. '_7:30 Sunday how did this happen' _he wondered.

"I sense something important is about to occur" replied Yami making his presence felt.

The battle city finals where finally over and Yugi was getting ready for a normal life once again...Yeah right!

Yugi woke to the sounds of his grandfather yelling at him to wake up. "Yugi you have a letter" yelled Solomon.

"A letter but mail doesn't come on Sunday" Yugi yells back.

"That's what is so interesting it from England" Solomon yells back.

" I'm coming down gramps"

"OK".

------------------------------ 5 Minutes later----------------------------------

"Here you go, it looks interesting" Solomon says. Yugi opens the letter.

Mr. Muto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, but because of your age we would like to skip you the 6th year. If you wish to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore before the term starts at Domino Park midday sharp.

Sincerely yours

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts

'_School for witches and wizards what do you think of this Yami'_

'I think it's a joke from Joey, Tristan and Duke, but I think we should go along just to humour them'

'Ok if you think it is best I mean the obviously put a lot of thought into it'

' Yes it surprises me

------------------------Meanwhile at the Kaiba Estate----------------------

Seto Kaiba is sound asleep. Until He is awoken by the sounds of Mokuba yelling "Seto, Seto wake you overslept its 8 o'clock, wake up"

"8 o'clock darn it, why didn't you wake me sooner"

"Because you where sound asleep and I tried but all you did was roll over, o yeah the mail is here and there is a letter for you"

" What are you talking about its Sunday that means no mail"

"That's what I thought but here it is something about a school for witches and wizards probably a joke from Joey, Tristan and Duke" Mokuba speculates. "Whatever pass it here"

Mr. Kaiba,

We are pleased to inform you that you and your brother have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, but because of your age we would like to skip you the 6th year while he shall start in the first year. If you wish to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore before the term starts at Domino Park midday sharp.

Sincerely yours

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts

" This is to well planed out to be the work the work of that mutt", Kaiba says irritated at the thought of Joey doing something that requires some brains " So do you want to cheek it out, Seto" Mokuba asks

" Whatever I don't have any appointments till 2 so it might be a laugh to watch other fall for this lame joke' _magic school, maybe is could be able to match Yugi with his crazy shadow realm'_

Little did they know a similar scene was occurring at the wheeler residence?

---------------------------------Joeys house----------------------------------

Joey opens the door to his house and yelled "Serenity we got some letters" "really what are the about" serenity says from around the corner to the living room

"Invitations to some English magic school" replied Joey

"Really me and Duke got some to" Tristan says making his and Dukes presence known to Joey. "What are you two doing here?" yells Joey in surprise "We where here waiting for you to get back" "What ever, so you guys going" don't know maybe just to cheek it out" "Serenity do you want to go" "ok" Serenity, says.

------------------------------At Bakuras House-------------------------------

Bakura is sitting at his desk studying for the chance of a pop quiz on Monday.

The sound of his fathers voice yelling "Ryuo you have a letter"

" A letter is it Monday already, I'm going to be late for school"

" No it is still Sunday you just got a letter some thing about a school for witches and wizards"

"Ok what dose it say," Bakura asks. His father answers

" Its an invitation to the school and the headmaster will be at the park an midday, so will you, go the dates coincide with when I leave on a another expedition".

"Yeah ill go"

"Good" his father says.

Author notes

[DARK] Well that was a [pleads with audience] good first chapter, Marik will be written into the next chapter as well as the first HP part

(Light) Seeya


End file.
